


Paper Heart

by thesecondhandnerd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Disney's Paperman (Video Short)
Genre: Dementia, Gen, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecondhandnerd/pseuds/thesecondhandnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve visits Peggy sometimes in the home when he's not working. The first time he came she told him about her husband. Captain America AU (slightly), crossover with Disney's Paperman short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own in any part Disney's Paperman short, nor Marvel's Captain America franchise.

Steve visits Peggy sometimes in the home when he's not working. The first time he came she told him about her husband.  
"He was just an ordinary guy, an office worker. Pretty much the opposite of you, Steve. But he had an incredibly kind and loving heart. I'll never forget the way we met..."  
She sighs.

When he first hears the story, Steve's heart falls. He talks to the doctors for a long time after the visit, and although dementia didn't exist in his time, he can grasp what it is pretty well. But after quite a few visits, he realises something. Although some of the details change a lot, like the hundreds of failed planes coming to life in the alley, some of it seems to be true.

So Steve asks where the trains were going, why she had the appointment across from where he worked, what was on the papers. He asks which flowers did the plane land in, what were the headlines that day at the news-stall. He asks which café they went to afterwards, and finds out he proposed at the same place three years later. He asks, because the doctors say it's good for her to remember what's real, but he never stops her on what's not.

They let Steve move Peggy's things when she goes to the hospice, and he spends some time looking through her drawers, hoping maybe he'll find a yellowing paper airplane with a single kiss on it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I noticed when re-watching Paperman soon after seeing the Winter Soldier that the girl with the lipstick looked like Peggy Carter, and this fic sort of wrote itself from there.


End file.
